gardenscapesfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin
Other charachters https://twitter.com/i/status/1124327756274159617 https://twitter.com/Austin_scapes Newsfeed Hey, {name} is here! we have started repairing the garden. I am eager to restore everything. * Robbie Wood: Long time no see, buddy! Too bad you have forgotten your friend. * Austin:Don't worry. We will see each other soon! We did it! the first area has been repaired! {name} performs miracles. * Olivia: That's my boy! Always working. But you look a little sad. * Austin: Hi, mom! I am thinking about how I can redecorate the following area I expect an old friend! He can help us to break down the old tree house. * William: Austin, we used to renovate all our stuff. * Olivia: Oh, there must be a picture of you and Robbie near that house. I go search it! * Austin: Dad, we are building a new one, a better one. Old-fashioned letters are rare these days. When did you last get one? * Robbie Wood: My wife sent me a postcard when she was on vacation, but she was already home when it came. * Olivia: you can't trust the mail anymore nowadays. What type of bench should I purchase, wrought iron, Rotan or regular wooden benches? * Robbie Wood: You absolutely have to go for the wooden benches. * Olivia: Wooden benches are heavy, in contrast to rotan furniture. You need movers if you want to move them. * William: Wrought iron benches are more practical and last for years! In addition they look more decent. I would choose them! It is as if there were never any gaps in the hedge. * Robbie wood: Regrets? The view through those holes was kind a beautiful! * Austin: Hahaha, Robbie, you are crazy! The first flowerbed in our garden! My camera can't even capture so many colors! * Robbie Wood: Of course not. You haven't yet took a picture! * Austin: Robbie, I tried! But the colours weren't clear. I collect books for the library. I have found two copies of "Tom Sawyer", but we only need one. * Robbie Wood: Austin, look if my name is on it. I once lent you that book. * Austin: Robbie, you are right. One of those books is yours! Did I borrow anything else from you? We have a dog. {name} has chosen a name: {name dog} * Robbie Wood: Wow, Austin! When do you introduce your old friend to your new one? * Austin: Whenever you want, Robbie! We have grown a new hut in our tree. * Olivia: When you were little, you loved to play in it! * William: I'd rather have seen apples grow on that tree instead of huts. I am rather practical in nature. * Austin: Dad, you've got more to happy memories than to apples! * Robbie Wood: That's right. Now we have our own island ... or peninsula ... on the estate. * William: What happened? * Austin: I tried removing some trash out a hole... * William: You're exactly your mother. She also cleans always... And then i can repair what she had "cleaned". What toy should I give my dog? Working in the garden is a great alternative to the gym. Especially if you have to carry heavy things. * Olivia: Austin, are you making a new rock garden? * Austin: No, mom, a new tile path! Our dog wants to become an impressionist painter. * Martha Goodwill: Austin! You used photoshop, right? * Austin: I wished... We were playing together. I have decided to hang swings. They remind me of my childhood. * Robbie Wood: Hey, I remember those swings! Somebody fell off one time. * Austin: That was a nice swing! For a moment I thought I could become a pilot! * Olivia: A week long I went to the doctor, Even if I didn't want to. {name dog} is even smarter than I thought. He learns new tricks in no time! * William: I think {name dog} is very clever! * Robbie Wood: Should I take a dog too...? I'm allergic to cats. * Martha Goodwill: I have a lot of dog breeds to choose from! I have decided to start a blog about our dog. Stay informed! * Robbie Wood: Do we get to see funny videos? * Austin: I think so. * Olivia: Austin, a walk is better than sitting in front of your screen. * Austin: Mom, I'm the whole day in the fresh air, every day! I dreamed that I had rakes instead of hands! What would that mean... * William: You probably have to take it easy. * Austin: Working in the garden is the best way to get to ease! By the way we can use a new rake... I have never seen so much garbage! where do all those branches come from? Have you ever set a record? Maybe for eating donuts or standing on one leg, or even for holding your breath? I fixed up the bike I had when I was little! If I were just a couple of years younger... * Robbie Wood: Just a couple? My old livery fits me perfectly. Looks like I'm still in good shape! * Olivia: I've been telling you that you look skinny! We found my family suitcase -- It's a real treasure! I just wish I could remember how to open it! * William: If you find red suspenders, don't throw them away. One of my friends is looking for them. I recommend Mr. White and Revolutionary Cleaning. I'm not even on his payroll -- I just think he does a good job. * Peter Waters: What about detailing car interiors? I have a specific case... I found the perfect cleaning ad in a newspaper, not online! The paper is the way to go -- no spam, no scams, and you can even swat a mosquito with it. You can't do that with the internet. * William: That's true! I once tried to swat a fly with my tablet... Category:Characters